Teen Titans: After Episode 65
by FloatingDreamer
Summary: Three months have passed since Terra left Jump City, leaving the Titans so that they could be safe from Slade who is out for revenge. Terra meets someone that seems to know her past, before she even met the Titans, what will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans: "Ties"

Terra- Three months have passed since I managed to trick Beast Boy into thinking that I have changed. I only did that in order to protect him and the others from Slade, but now I'm out of town and still on the run. In fact, right now I'm currently running through a barrage of alleyways, trying to dodge every minion of Slade's that comes towards me. At least no one else will get hurt besides me...

One of the minions jumps towards my leg, I command some rock to come up so I can fly out of its way. The minion falls into the pit that I had created by getting the rock. It was too soon to start rejoicing; more of them were coming my way. Is it just me or do the minion's look angry? Impossible, there's no way to tell because they wear masks…

I throw a few rocks at them using my powers, four of them hit the dust, but that wasn't even half of them. I frantically toss rock after rock at them, getting an average of two of them done per throw. This is going nowhere… I could use the earth and make a giant wall appear and block their path, but then I would also be blocking mine since I'm in an alley way. I could also just fly up, but the dark shadows on the roofs of the buildings, that were obviously some more minions, told me not to.

After hours of running through this infinite maze I felt like giving up. My hands were frozen due to the cold temperature, my feet plastered onto the rock that was keeping me from running on my own two legs. Minions after minions started to appear, began chasing me; the more I destroyed the more that appeared. Too many appeared, I was seriously at my limit. I need to end this fast…

Fast, from the way I got hit square in the face by someone, I'm guessing that things really did end pretty fast. We fell to the ground below. The girl that had run into me in midair was flat on the ground right beside me. "Ouch," she winced as she got up. She looked at me with her long brown hair strummed down her face, her blue eyes looking as tired as mine. "Sorry about that," She pointed to the roof of a building up ahead. "I was trying to jump from roof to roof."

"What idiot would want to try to do that?" I yelled. She shrugged her shoulders. Before I could interrogate my attacker more, the minions seemed to have been doubled.

"No way!" she seemed angry. "They've doubled, I had at least twelve more to go, but now there's fifty plus!"

"You're being chased to?" I asked. She gave me a small smile, like she thought I knew the answer.

"You must really stink at getting rid of these guys." she stood up from the floor and brushed off her jean shorts.

"Hey, it's not my fault! They've been chasing me for three months!" I yell.

She looks distantly away from me. "So," she whispers. Quickly she gets out of her trance and charges toward the minions. I did not want to be left behind so I charged as well.

The first minion closed in on her, she down kicked it from the head and it split in two. "Whoa," She glances toward me, probably wondering why I had just said 'Whoa,". I shy away from her by knocking three minions away with some rocks.

An elbow to the side, a kick to the heel, and kick to the 'ouch' later, only thirteen remained. I watched her as she did an upper-cut on the first, a spin kick on the second, a smash kick to the head on the third… I trailed off looking somewhere else, the second I turn back to the fight the minions were all defeated. She was brushing off her hands and kicking on the minion's heads to see if any of them were still alive. "Down and out," she said as she turned to face me. "You're alright for a beginner."

"I'm no beginner; I've been a threat to everything, even my own friends!" I did not like that she called me a 'beginner'; it angered me because only a year ago I was solid rock after saving my friends and their city from a volcanic eruption.

She laughed and walked up to me. She held out her hand, "My names Aura, and yours?"

"Terra," I grumble.

She paused, and almost put down here hand, like she remembered something about my name. "Nice…to meet you." she stammered. Quickly she turned away from me.

"What?" I ask. "Is my name poisonous or something?"

She looked back at me and only gave a small smile. "I remember hearing about you a while ago, that's all."

I stare at her, a bleak expression written all over my face. "Huh,"

"I need to go, before more come." she gives a glance to the pile of minions.

"Sure," I say.

She gives me another small smile. "If you get caught, don't expect to come out like last time."

"Last time," I inch closer to her, wanting to hear more.

"You turned into stone, right?" she said, and then she walked away; into the deeper dark of the alley's maze.

"But, I never told you that." I said, but she was already too far away to hear me. Even more distant then when I first met her, "Aura," how does she know so much about me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans: "Ties" (Part 2)

Terra- The cool night air seemed to entrance me towards the docks. The sand that scrunched under my feet; hard yet soft like silk. The waves began to come closer, inching slowly over to the dry sand. Soon the dry sand was engulfed by the waves, and I was just standing there in the midst of it all. Unable to do anything, just like that time…

I woke to the noise of a loud drill. Hard to believe that there was a drilling sound coming from the tunnels. I stand up and stretch my arms and legs. The battle had yesterday where I met Aura was still giving me a headache. I'm hiding in an underground tunnel for crying out loud!

The noise gets closer, almost like the dream I just had. For precautions I poke my head out of the tunnel that I had buried with rock to camouflage it. As I had guessed the noise was coming from a drill, a really big drill, it was at least the size of a house, a huge machine barreling into the ground. What would someone want with a thing like that?

I make a hole through my camouflage and sneak through it. Slowly I creep toward the vessel, making sure to hide my face. Once I reach the vessel my heart skipped a beat. I was leaning against one side of the drill, out of the driver's sight, and someone else was also doing the same thing, and that someone was my weird attacker from yesterday.

Aura gives me her annoying smile as she motions that she's going to pummel the driver. I mouth "Good luck with that"; she gives me a thumbs up. In a second I see her hop onto the drill; she lands on the roof and stays still for a couple of minutes. When she finally moved I felt pretty bad for the guy that bought that drill, because now it has a big hole in it. From the cockpit window I see her shadow do what she motioned to me a minute ago, she was pummeling the driver…

I hear a screech as she hops out of the drill with the unconscious driver in her hands. She drops the driver on the floor and brushes off some dirt on her pants. "Who knew that roofs were this dusty?"

"What the heck did you just do?" I yelled as I pointed to the driver on the ground, a big black eye protruding from his face.

Aura laughs and walks over to me. "Sure he's not one of those goons from yesterday but he is still a bad guy."

"How is he a bad guy?" I ask angrily.

She stares out me and laughs, "Hello, earth to beginner, he's a guy with a drill in the middle of the nowhere making a hole into the city's water supply!"

"Eh," I pause, realizing that I was making a fool of myself.

Aura sighs, "You need to keep your eyes open all times."

"Well," I shoot. "What are you doing here?!?"

"A morning walk." she says as she starts to walk away.

"Hey wait!" I yell to her. I quickly run over to her and start walking as well. "I'm not letting you get away this time!"

The looks down at me, like she was looking at a bug, "Why, what did I do wrong?"

"You keep on disappearing and reappearing, can you teleport or something!" I ask.

She chuckles. "So you're just curious about me? Well, miss beginner, first things first if you want to know me." I close in, waiting to hear what she was about to say. "I'm your enemy, I'm everyone's enemy."

"That makes no sense!" I yell.

She was looking at me with a serious expression. "Think what you want but I'm not going to become your ally."

"What makes you think I want you as my ally?" I stop in my tracks and give her a piercing glare.

"Just leave me alone and you won't get hurt." sighed Aura. She looked up to the sky, her mind distant. "You won't get hurt anymore."

"Do you know me from somewhere?" I ask. "Because the way you talk is like you know who I am."

"You could say that I've heard of you." she shrugs.

"When," I ask. "Like yesterday or the day before?"

Aura ignores my question and starts to walk again. "Don't you have friends that you should return to?"

I paused; it was obvious that she was talking about the Titans. "I'm not wanted there anymore."

She turned sharply and gave me a fierce glare. "Not wanted? How are you not wanted when that green boy tried to bring you back?"

"How do you know about that?"

"You're that one that never benefits in the end, liars never do, understand that and go back to your friends. You will be safer there then here." She ordered.

"Safer? Hey, I can take care of myself!" I argue.

"I know, but he wants the both of us, if he can only get one than his plan will be messed up."

"He, Hold on, you're not saying that you're going to get yourself captured and have me in the protection of the Titans like a little kid?" I list.

She gives me a nod. "Now that you understand you should leave before the goons come again."

"Will you be alright?" I asked this because she was only being mean to me in order to protect me, no other reason.

She gives me another one of her smiles. "The question should be if he will be alright."

At first I never understood what she meant, and I still do. She disappeared in an instant when some light reflected off the drill and got into my eyes. "Weird," I mutter as I shade my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans: "Ties" (Part 3)

Aura- It was hard hafting to take care of the beginner. Watching over her every day, because if I don't, who knows what will happen? Sure she's been taught by Him on how to control her powers, but he is just a mere stepping stone on the path of evil. A path that is destined for her and me, and one of us cannot run away from it forever. I've managed to bring her out of the stone state she was once in, but now Slade is even more interested in me. If she just returns to the Titans I could have a break for once. I know that I promised my mother that I would protect anyone that He targeted, but the beginner is the only person left alive that's being targeted by him; well, besides me, and trust me, this beginner is a handful! How did she even know where I was? Appearing right before me with here mounds of questions that I never answer. Does she even know anything about personal space? Guess not because my space has been infiltrated by her many times already…

I stop and examine my surroundings. The dilapidated building that I was in was about to crumble. All old; molds on the walls, even a few bullet holes here and there… The floor squeaked under my shoes as I walked towards the door nearest to the back. It opened before I even got hold of the knob. "Nice to see you." says a shadow by the window nearest to the back of the room. "Not caught yet? What a shame."

"What about you," I ask. "For once you're here, something happen to you on one of your 'errands'?"

The shadow gives me a glare as it steps into the light. The shadow was a guy, my age; he had his usual attire of a black jacket and pants, a white headband, black goggles, and a series of various white belt buckles all around his jacket, with some long strewn white bandages on his pants. "They are not called 'errands' but 'jobs', get that into your head for once."

"Sure, sure," I hop onto a coach. He was still giving me a piercing glare. "Do any of these 'jobs' of yours involve bothering me?"

He shrugs, "If so I would be rather rich." He sits down on a chair in front of the coach that I was on. "So, what gives me the honor of having 'The Evil Blood' visit my place?"

"Don't call me that." I say. He sighs and leans back in his chair. "I'm going after Slade-"

"That's a shock, haven't you been going after him for, oh, I don't know, eight years?" He seemed to be mocking me.

"More than that," I say. "Listen, I just need you to watch over the beginner for me, until I'm doing taking care of Slade."

"When you say the word beginner I say the word loser." He leans closer to me from his chair, his hands folded. "Besides, isn't she the earth girl from eight years ago? I heard that she was already taken by a Titan."

"So?"

"I'm not interested." He said it so bluntly that I felt like punching him.

"It's a request from me," I implore. "Just talk to her and become her ally, you're a good guy to." He seemed to be ignoring me, looking away from my face. "If you don't I'll destroy this base of yours in a split second." I threaten.

"Where is she?" He asks abruptly.

I smile, "Good choice,"

"Aura," he says as I was reaching for the door. "Don't let him get to you. If he does, you won't stand a chance."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen."

Once I left I heard him make a sad sigh, like he had a feeling that something bad will happen.

Niveus- I can't believe that I accepted aura's request so easily, but then again if my base is destroyed by her that would make my fifth one. All of them destroyed by her. I've never even met this Terra girl; I only know that Aura is protecting her from Slade. Terra, it means solid ground in Latin like Aura's means heavenly light, and then mine means snow. Were we all born in the Latin fad of the century or something? I quickly brush away these annoying thoughts and begin to search the streets for this Terra girl.

When I was just about done with my scouting I hear a battle going on up ahead. I quickly rush to the scene where I see a girl fighting what seem to be Slade's goons. I walk up to her, not caring if I got in the way of their battle. "Hey," I begin. "Are you Terra?"

She gives me a quick glance then throws some rock at an incoming goon. "Yeah, what of it?"

I'm in luck; I was actually able to find her! "Aura sent me here,"

"I need no babysitter!" she yells as she slams two goon's heads together with some rocks.

"Well tough luck earth girl because if I don't take care of you it's bye-bye to my base! Do you even know what bye-bye means in Aura's terms?"

She looks at me weirdly. Crap. Now I'm the one that looks like a fool. "All Aura can do is fight with her legs and hands, nothing more."

"Heh, that's just because she doesn't like using her powers on small fries like these." I point to the goons that were starting to get rather annoying. "Excuse me for a bit while I clean up." I turn my back on her and put out my hand. Mist comes from my hands and parades the goons. I watch, very pleased, as the goons turn into icecicles. "Now then, where was I. Ah, yes, my name is Niveus and I shall be taking care of you until Aura is finished dealing with Slade."

Terra laughs, "Dealing with Slade? Sorry pal but Slade is the Titan's arch nemesis. There's no way that Aura; powers or no powers, will be able to beat him."

"Why not," I ask clearly puzzled. "She has killed him before, so a second time won't change anything now will it?"

"She's what?" asks Terra.

"Yep, three years ago she killed him, but considering that he can regenerate he's back again, and again she needs to take care of him." I list effortlessly.

"Wait, Slade can regenerate?" asks Terra.

"Yes and boy was Aura right when she said that you ask lots of questions." I sigh. "Anyways, I have one absolute rule that you must forever follow unless I give you permission not to."

"And what rule is that?" she asks.

"Never speak about Aura or me to the Titans. I am on the good side, but as you should know Aura is on neither side."

"Yeah," she puts her arm behind her head, a gesture that means she doesn't get it. "I never really understood that."

I feel like smacking myself on the head, this girl gets nothing! "Until Slade is gone for good will she be neither good nor bad. Meaning, you and I, the Titans, your enemies, are all her enemies."

"Meaning?" she leads.

Didn't I already just explain? "If you get on her bad side she'll kill you effortlessly, no matter what side you're on. Understand?"

She nods her head. This is going to be a long 'job'…


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans: "Promise"

Terra- Aura has been gone a long time. I'm not saying that I miss her, but I just want her to come back so that her friend will leave. Niveus and Aura, both of them seem so mysterious; I can't help if I ask questions about them. Her friend has been teaching me lots of stuff, and for some reason he's taught me a new rule. I cannot ask more than three questions a day… It will take a long time to learn anything with a stupid rule like that in order.

I sigh and get up from the coach. I was in a place that Aura's friend called his base. To me it seems more like a landfill…

I hear some shuffling from behind the door. The knob slowly turns and Niveus appears from the other side. He gives me an odd look and walks over to a chair. "Looks like Aura won't be back for a while."

"Why?" I ask.

He sits down on the chair and leans over. "She just had to make a detour, doesn't want anyone to see her."

"Like who. I mean it's not like anyone can tell who she is."

"Relax, she's just skipping Jump City and going another route. She just doesn't want to see the Titans. A.K.A she doesn't want any unnecessary battles." Niveus said tiredly.

"Unnecessary battles, The Titans only fight bad guys!" I yell.

Niveus glares at me. "Exactly."

I pause, realizing my mistake. "Oh," He nods as he looks out the window.

"Let's just hope she's safe." Then he left the room.

Aura- I told Niveus that I was going to avoid the Titans, but with a huge road block covering every place making the only possible route Jump City, I guess what I said doesn't really matter…

I passed by Murakami High, the place where Terra hid away from Slade after she turned back. Students were already rushing out of the building, so then it must be around three-thirty.

I was just about to pass by the school when a green elephant falls to the ground right in front of me. The elephant turns into a cheetah and then dashes towards a battle up ahead. I guess I didn't notice that when I got here…

I tried to walk away from the battle but crowds of people were getting in my way. Apparently the Teen Titans were pretty popular here. Before I noticed I was already pushed into the front of the crowd. I watched as the Teen Titans fought against some of Slade's goons. Probably came here to fight me, but got into an unnecessary battle. I allow a laugh to come out as I watch the fight.

The green cheetah was gone but now a there was green gorilla. You never see those every day. One of the goons spots me in the ground and charges towards me. A little kid was in front of me and so the goon tossed the kid out of its way. Quickly a run and catch the kid before he splats to the ground. Once I put the kid down and look up I realize that the Titans were staring at me; their mouths open wide. "Uh, hi…" I say.

The goon takes advantage of the disturbance and charges towards me again. The Titans were to slow in reacting so I kicked throw the goons stomach. Once I did that the rest of them came at me. I punched a few through the head, and then split the rest with a smash kick. When I was done I brushed off my hands and looked toward the Titans. They were still staring at me, but for some reason their mouths were open wider than usual. "I'll just go," I say while trying to slip away.

The green gorilla was now a boy and he rushes in front of me. "Dude, that was cool! You have got to join the Titans!"

"Uh, no thanks," I say while pushing him away.

Now the cape boy, alien girl, robe girl, and robot were in my way. "That was most delightful!" says the alien girl happily, way too happy for comfort…

"Are you from around here?" asks the cape boy with his arms folded.

Are you a monk or something? I felt like asking. "No, just passing by."

"Why don't you stay here a while?" offers the robot that I was surprised could even talk.

"Can't," I say while trying to get passed them.

"Why not?" asks the green boy. "We don't bite!" When he says that he's chomping his teeth, weird…

"How could Terra have fallen in love with you?" I say to him. Crap. I have this bad habit of sometimes saying what I'm thinking.

Immediately all the Titans pipe up. "You know Terra?" asks the robe girl.

I don't answer. I need to get out of here. I try to leave but the green boy stayed in my way. "I went to her school, but she wasn't there? Where is she now? Does she remember me?"

He asks more questions than Terra does. "Who," I ask while trying to get past him.

"Terra!" he yells.

"Terra?" I say stupidly. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"Terra, she's a Titan." says the robe girl.

"One of us." adds in the robot.

"Ok then." I try to squeeze past them. Before I was about to jump over them my communicator rang. The Titans looked shocked when they saw me pull out a communicator, there not the only ones with one, heesh. I open it up and see Niveus on the screen.

"Hey, I heard you had to take a detour-." he began to say.

"Who's that?" asked the green boy while leaning over my shoulder.

Niveus was now the one to be shocked. "Hah!" He laughed. "You actually ran into them! Man you have such bad luck!"

"Just get to the chase!" I yell.

"Ok, ok, he's under water this time. Not a problem for you. As you've probably guessed since you're already here he's underwater in Jump City." lists Niveus.

"Thanks," I say, while I was closing my communicator I heard him say, "Good luck." I couldn't help but smile.

The Titans were still staring at me. It was really uncomfortable. "Well I need to go. Bye, hope you find your friend." Then I used my powers to disappear before their eyes, transporting myself under water.

In the distance I could see a large underwater building. That was definitely Slade's. When I got closer a beam shot past me. I barely dodged it. I looked to see where it came from and ten goons appeared. I smiled, guess it's time to warm up.


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Titans: "Promise" (Part 2)

Terra- As Niveus closed his communicator and leaned back in his chair I decided that I could finally talk. "So," I begin.

He looks toward me, his face droopy and tired. "Aura is already at Slade's base."

"Cool," I fidget with my thumbs until I finally get the courage to ask. "Um, why does she go after Slade? It can't be just for me, right?"

He looks me over, almost seeing if he should tell me or not. He shrugs his shoulders and starts to answer my question. "It's a promise that she made."

"To who," I ask.

Niveus shakes his head. "Her mom, it probably sounds funny, doesn't it?"

I give a laugh. "Yeah, why would she promise her mom that she would kill Slade, That's just stupid!"

He didn't laugh with me; instead he seemed to become more distant than usual. "She made the promise when her mom was dying." Then he gets up and leaves the room.

I can't believe that I had just been a total jerk without even knowing it! It's not like I would know that her mom was dead, but then again, why would they make a promise about killing Slade? It makes no sense. I give a long sigh and lean back in the couch. Now everything is just more mysterious…

Aura- The first one came head on at me. I dodged it and quickly kicked on its back, sending it into the ocean floor. Another laser beam comes zooming by me. It nearly misses my arm. I quickly swim over to the goon that had shot at me and punched a hole through its head. Naturally, it sunk to the bottom just like all the others. I look to the last pack of eight. They were all guarding the base. Dammit. I'm running out of time! I charge towards them and knock out three of them. Now only five were left. They circled around me and pulled out their laser guns. When did they even get laser guns? I wait for them to pull the trigger. When they do, I swim away from the oncoming lasers. Then as four of them are hit by their comrades own lasers; I dive down and smash kick the last remaining one. Now all the guards were gone. I swim over to the hatch that was the door to Slade's base. I twist it open and swim inside. The water slowly drained and I enjoyed taking some breaths of fresh air. Like I was being invited inside, the door opened to reveal a long hallway. I groan, and start running through it. There's no time to waste, I need to get this over with and fast!

Terra- I decided to give Niveus some time alone and took a trip to Jump City. I put on a red sweatshirt and gray hat to keep my face hidden. Niveus and Aura both said that it is important that no one recognizes me when I'm in a familiar place. I walk past the park that the Titans and I would always go and hang out at. Nothing seemed to have changed. Not even the pizza place that they would always go to for food. I had been gone for only about three and half months but man did everything feel so nostalgic! As I was about to go through my old high school I spy a few goons right behind me. Instinctively I dash ahead. I was nearing a corner and about to pass it when beast boy appears in my way. I jump over him doing a flip to catch some air, than I land past him and keep on running. Hopefully he didn't see my face, but one thing's for sure, he saw the goons chasing after me and quickly got rid of them. I could have gotten rid of them myself but I was told to lay low, and that meant to not use my powers. I stop and catch my breath. What a stupid mistake. Beast boy was running to me and soon caught up. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked. "Those things were chasing you right? Well its ok, they're gone now."

I give him a not so happy smile. "Uh, thanks."

He tilts his head. "You don't look very happy, is something wrong?"

I laugh. "Yeah, a lot of things!"

He smiles. "What's your name?"

I pause. What should I tell him? I can't think of anything. "Uh, I can't remember…" What a stupid thing to say! He will definitely suspect me. UGH! 

"Oh, that's to bad, amnesia." He asks with a curious looking face.

"Yeah, something like that." I see a goon coming up behind beast boy, its eyes glued on me. "Uh, bye, I need to go!"

"Why?" he asks. But I was already dashing down the street, heading back towards the base.

Aura- I finally reached the end of the long hallway. I kick open the door and rush in, ready to fight anything that comes at me. The place was empty, no chairs, no computer, no torture chamber, not even a bathroom, everything was gone! I knew it. Those goons were meant to delay me. They gave Slade enough time to leave; the damn coward. I curse while opening up my communicator. Niveus appears on the screen. "Done already?"

"No, he ditched." I say, obviously showing that I was frustrated.

He laughed. "Well, Terra just got back from a walk to someplace, and we're all waiting here for you. So hurry back and come have a descent meal for once."

"In crappy kitchen, in your crappy base?" I ask.

"Yeah, home sweet home." He says.

"I'll come, see you soon."

"Ok, hurry back." He adds as he closes his communicator.

I put my communicator away and fall onto the floor. I look up to the white ceiling and slowly let it trance me into a deep sleep. Rest is the only thing I need, not food, not friendship, nothing but rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Titans: "Promise" (Part 3)

Terra- Lots of days have passed since Aura returned; her mission unsuccessful. She was more distant to Niveus and me, unlike before. She would just sit on the couch and look out the window. Once I tried to talk to her, but Niveus put his hand on my shoulder, telling me to leave her alone for now. I decided not to shrug away. "I want to become strong." I tell him.

He laughs and slaps me on the back. "As if you can get better than you already are." I glare at him and walk away, pouting.

"It's possible," says Aura.

I turn to her and ask, "Really?"

"Yeah, but at a cost," Aura looks at me. "You can become just like me, but you must give away one of your precious memories in order to gain strength." She looks me over and says seriously. "Well, are you willing to take the challenge?"

Immediately I nod. "Yeah, I have a precious memory that I don't want anymore."

She looks at me with a puzzled face. "And what is that?"

I smile and hop onto the couch. "The Titans,"

Niveus and Aura both stare at me, completely surprised. "That's a first." says Niveus. I only nod. Next time I run into the Titans to me they will just be strangers. That way I won't feel ashamed anymore, for how can I if I can't even remember them? To me I see this all as an opportunity to start over.

"Oh, one more thing." starts Aura.

"What?" I ask.

"By giving away a precious memory you're most horrible memory will become more vivid." She says this with a stern voice.

I pause for a minute. I know what memory I have that would become more vivid, and for some reason I think Aura knows also. "I don't care, it's already as 'vivid' as it can get."

She looks at me sadly but nods. She gets up from the couch and motions for me to follow her. "Come on; let's get started with your new training." She looks at Niveus. "You should come also, even though you're already strong."

Niveus- I can't believe that the beginner would actually accept to the terms and conditions of becoming stronger. Sure Aura is really strong, so strong that she rarely ever uses her powers, but that was at a price that had kept her sanity for so long. All because of a promise she got rid of her most precious memory. Will Terra even be alright, slowly losing her only memories of her first group of friends? I give a frantic glance to Aura. She seems to understand my worries and so she gives me a small smile.

We finally stopped after walking thirty minutes. Aura stepped forward. In front of her was a huge crater of earth. "Welcome," she says to Terra. "To your new training grounds."

"Whoa, cool!" Terra quickly slides down into the crater. "This is awesome!"

Aura jumps over and lightly lands right beside Terra. "Glad you like it."

"Are you joking, it's perfect!" laughs Terra.

I head over to them and look Terra straight in the eyes. "Just so you know. The stronger you get, the more of your precious memories you forget."

Terra nods than quickly goes back to being energetic. "Then let's get started!" Aura looks at me and shrugs her shoulders. Then we both follow after Terra.

Beast Boy- It has been a while since I ran into that brunette that kicked some major goon butt. She said something about why does Terra like me. Then she just disappeared! So I decided to go and check Murakami High again. I was in the office looking at the student yearbook. I traced through the book over and over, no Terra. Was I just imagining her all those months ago? Or did I just have her name wrong, an alias or something, maybe? I sigh and put the student yearbook away. "Where could she be?"

My communicator started going off so I quickly opened it up when I was leaving the school gate. Robin was on the screen. "Hey, we're all going to Piz's Pizza Parlor, you coming?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll come." I say with too much enthusiasm.

Robin looks at me with one of his eyebrows curved. "Okay, well we're already here so come over."

I smile. "Sure dude, be right there!" I close and put away my communicator. When I was nearing Piz's Pizza Parlor I couldn't help but ask, "Terra, where are you?"

Terra- 'Training' was way harder than I thought. Only just after a day I was crashed on the couch. My feet aching and my arm's sore. Aura and Niveus were prancing around me, not tired at all! I give them a harsh glare so they sit down. "Are you guys inhuman or something?!?"

Niveus laughs. "Nope,"

Aura glares at him then looks at me. "You'll become more energetic later on. So enjoy being tired while you can."

"Gee, thanks." I say. She gives me a small smile than she stands up.

"I'm going for a walk." she looks at me. "You want to come?"

"Sure," I say. Then I get up and follow her outside.

"I'll stay here." says Niveus while reaching for the T.V. remote.

"Okay," I say.

Aura and I were walking on one of Jump City's streets; it was noisy as usual because people had just gotten out of work and school. "So, what have you forgotten so far?" she asks me.

I paused and thought about what she asked me. "Nothing, really."

"That's only natural." she says.

I look at her, "What precious memory did you get rid of, and why?"

She laughed. "Wow, that's a personal question!"

"Sorry," I say quickly realizing my mistake.

"It's ok; if you want I'll tell you."

"Really?!?" I ask.

"Yeah, why not." she shrugs. "I guess you're pretty curious."

"It's because I feel like you know me, before we even met." I say.

"Yeah, guess I do." she sighs.

"You do?" I ask. "When, how?"

"Slow down!" I'll just tell you! It's because of a promise I made."

"Yeah; with your mother." I add.

She looks at me skeptically. "How do you know that?"

"Niveus," I shrug. The next thing I know she disappears all angry. Poor Niveus is going to have hell tonight.

(Hi everyone, thanks for sticking with my story, I promise it will get better later on! I will also try and fit in any of your suggestions! PLZ review!) -FloatingDreamer


	7. Chapter 7

Teen Titans: "Fading"

Terra- The dream came again. I was on the beach shore, its waves coming closer and sinking into the sand. It seemed so quiet, I felt so calm. I looked to the sky while brushing away my bangs. I was not surprised when I saw the color of the sky, red; like blood; soft and gentle yet quick and sad. I know too much of that color to try and forget it. Aura and Niveus were right; my worst memory would really become more vivid, so much as to make me picture the distant color red. Next I'll remember that night that I've longed to forget. I will not care, as I have said, I will make this memory into an advantage. By gaining horror I will also gain strength. I will soon be strong enough to fight by Aura and Niveus's side. No longer will I be a burden to anyone anymore. I flip over on my bed and slowly close my eyes, this time inviting that dream in.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I turn to look them in the eyes. It was Aura; she was calmly staring down at me with a smile on her face. "Time to get up," She says to me. I crawl out of bed and yawn. She tosses me my disguise for when I go out to town; a grey cap and red sweatshirt.

"What do I need this for?" I ask her while putting the cap on.

"I have more than one training ground for you." She throws me a scarf. "Put that on also."

"So," I tie the scarf around my neck. "Where is this new training ground?"

She puts on her own scarf and gives me a look. "The city, duh."

I pause and stare at her in disbelief. "How can I train in the city where there are millions of people, including the Titans?!?"

"Relax, there's a place in the city that you are familiar with, a place that will also help you with your first DUO." She sighed when she told me this, thinking that I should already know.

"DUO?" I look to her curiously. "What is that?"

"Oh, right." she gives me a small smile. "I guess you don't know. Well it's too hard to explain so I'll just say this; it's your second power, but don't worry; earth has more than one family. I'm just taking you to one of them."

"Ok, I still don't get it."

She laughs and grabs my arm. "Come on, let's go already!" Then we both vanished and appeared all of a sudden in one of Jump City's streets.

"Whoa!" I say as I stare at the busy street up ahead. "How did we get here so quickly?"

Aura walked up to me; her hands in her coat pocket. "With one of my DUO's, just bend light a little bit and you can do almost anything."

"Is that your only, um, DUO?"

She laughs. "It's not even half of them." She looks off somewhere else and motions for me to follow her. "Come on, your training grounds are right over here." Then I follow her into an alleyway. The floor splits on us and we start falling down.

"AGH!" I scream as I got caught by surprise. Quickly I have some rock fly up and catch me. I look around, "Aura, hey where are you?"

"SHEESH," comes a voice from above me. I look to see Aura floating in mid-air. "Don't get so paranoid!" She walks down to me from the sky and hops onto my air-borne rock. She points below me. "Look," she says.

I lean over the edge of my rock and look down. There was a huge sea of het red gooey liquid. "Lava?" I ask.

She smiles. "Yep, lava, your first DUO," The she jumps off the rock and lands on air, right under the lava. "Now then," The lava floats up around her, its putrid smell disappearing as it circles and hovers above her ankles and up. "Let's get started!"

She didn't even give me a warning. I barely had enough time to dodge the barrage of deadly liquid that came barreling past me. "What the----." She tossed another wad at me. I shield it away from me with a nearby rock. "Hey!" I yell.

"Be cautious," she says to me. "I can kill you."

"But you won't right?" I ask jokingly. She gives me her small smile, but no answer to my question.

A wave of lava was now heading towards me. I held out my hand and tried to push it back with my small amount of DUO I had so far. For a while the wave retreated, but then it exploded towards me; swallowing me up. My skin was being burned; the extra clothes I was told to put on were keeping me from quickly turning into ash. Anger surged through me, "Get way!" I yelled. A huge wave of my own lava collided into the one attacking me. Both of them disappeared. I fell to the ground, blood seeping out of various cuts I had around my body.

Aura walked up to me, a smug look on her face. She held out her hand and helped me up. "That's enough for today. Let's go patch you up."

"Ha-Ha," I say angrily.

Niveus- I wasn't surprised when Aura came back with a bloody Terra. "So, how was your first DUO experience?"

Terra glared at me as she patched herself up. "None of you said that my life would be on the line."

Aura shrugged. "We just figured that you would know already."

Terra shot me an angry glare. "What about you, what's your DUO?"

I pretend to be flattered by her question. "Why, me? Oh, just this and that."

"This and that?" asks Terra.

"Just sissy powers." says Aura calmly while sitting down. Terra starts laughing.

"They are not!" I yell, but they were already lost in their own laughter. "Just forget it." I get up and leave the room that was now full of laughter. I lean on the hallway wall. Why is Aura even helping that beginner get stronger? I sigh and go into my room.

After turning on the lights and closing the door I jump onto my bed. I take off my goggles and set them down. I fish under my pillow and pull out a tattered photo. I hold the photo up to the light and look at it. I couldn't help but feel sad as I remembered my days when this photo was taken. Days before Aura became only about revenge, days when my brother was still alive, days before Aura started protecting Terra all because of a promise. Staring at this distant photo, the only picture I have of what my brother looked like. I do not like those two making fun of my DUO, because I sacrificed the memory of my brother's face in order to get a DUO. Kind of like how Aura sacrificed her memory of her mother's face in order to gain a DUO, and now Terra is joining in by getting rid of her memory of the Titans; all to gain a DUO. With a DUO comes power, but you need patience in order to master it.

(Hi, thanks for reading my story! It will get better; I'm just giving hints on upcoming arks! PLZ review!)

-FloatingDreamer


	8. Chapter 8

Teen Titans: "Fading" (Part 2)

Aura- Lots of weeks have gone by since Terra started to train. Many times had I gotten close to killing her, yet she still stayed with it; surviving through the hard times so easily. Now her perseverance has proved useful, she now wields two DUOs, one of them being lava.

I look up from the T.V. to see Niveus and Terra hovering over my shoulder, "What?"

Terra takes a while to look towards me and answer my question. "The TV."

I look back to the news channel I was on. It was just broadcasting a boat party on a new cruise ship. Boring. "And?"

"Look," orders Niveus as he points to the screen.

I look again. Nothing. "What?" I ask once more.

"Look harder," hints Terra as she puts on her grey cap and red sweatshirt. Was she getting ready to go somewhere or something?

I decide to look at the TV screen again, but harder. I skimmed the huge crowd that was partying on the ship's deck. Suddenly I freeze. "That's---."

"Slade." says Terra; she looks back at Niveus and me. "Well what are you waiting for, let's go."

Beast Boy- "Well what are you guys waiting for, let's go!" I yell anxiously.

"We're coming BB, just wait for a while!" says Cyborg as he fishes through the fridge one last time.

Robin appears through the door. "Is everyone ready?" he asks while fastening on his cape.

Raven was sitting on the couch as she looked up from her book. "Ready as I'll ever be." she answers with a very bored voice.

Robin looks skeptically at her, but then turns to a more important matter at hand. "Where is Starfire?"

"I am here!" she cheers as she comes through the doorway.

"Great, now everyone's here." says Robin, he motions for everyone to gather around him. Once they did he turned his leadership job. "Mow listen, if Beast Boy was right when he said he saw Slade on TV then we need to be on our guard when we get to the--------------------."

* * *

"Cruise ship!" I yell as I dart on board.

"Hey BB, wait up!" Cyborg quickly dashes on board; running past me and straight to the free food, "Hah! Too slow!" then dives for the food stand. A black shroud appears around him and stops him from moving any further.

"Quit fooling around!" yells Raven as she tosses Cyborg to the other side of the cruise ship.

"Cy!" I squeak while running after him.

"Like Raven said, we're on a mission, so no messing around at all!" Says Robin rather sternly. "Hey," he turns to Starfire. "Where did Beast Boy go?" She shrugs her shoulders. "Crap." he says while running the way he thought Beast Boy went.

* * *

Beast Boy- "Wow, this is such a cool ship!" I run over to the nearby crowd, hoping to hide from Robin. So many people were laughing, having fun while dancing. I walk over to the drink stand and pour myself a cup.

"Hey, Beast Boy!"

I turn to see who had just called me. It was Aqualad. "Dude!" I run up to him, nearly dropping my juice. "What are you doing here?!?"

"Robin thought you guys could use me since you guys are basically in the middle of the ocean." He looks and shows me that the cruise ship's anchor was up, we were slowly moving away from the dock. "So, is Slade back?"

"Yeah, do not doubt my TV skills! I saw him on the news where they were broadcasting part of this party. He's definitely here." I say this fact with a proud tone.

"Let's hope so." he says, still not so sure if I was making stuff up.

"There you are!" Robin comes running over with Starfire close behind.

"And Aqualad, oh what a glorious day this is!" she says with her usual positive attitude.

"Good to see you." Robin gives a nod to Aqualad.

"Thanks." Aqualad looks over Robin's shoulder. "Where's Cyborg and Raven?"

"Raven is probably reading a book somewhere." I say jokingly.

Aqualad gives a silly laugh and then he pauses. "I'll be right back."

"Why, where are you going?" I ask, but he was already gone.

Aqualad- I was pretty sure I felt someone watching me, so I went outside just in case. There were plenty of people outside but no one seemed familiar. I turned around and was about to go back inside when I see Raven in the walkway.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi," I say back.

"Well, this is awkward." she says to me.

"Yeah," I look inside to see Robin and the others. "We should-----."

"Hey," says someone from behind. Raven looks up as I turn around. "This isn't a costume party." says the girl who was about my age. She had on a purple sweatshirt, blue denim shorts, and a white scarf around her neck.

"We're not wearing costumes." I state to the girl.

"Then what are you wearing?" she asks.

"Clothes," says Raven plainly.

I couldn't help but laugh at that remark she just made. "Nice one." She doesn't look me in the eyes, was she actually blushing?

The girl laughs with me. "I know that!"

Raven looks up to the girl. "Who are you?"

The girl gives a small smile. "My name is nothing worth remembering."

"Would you rather be called purple?" asks Raven annoyingly.

The girl was about to say something when another girl ran up to her. "Niveus found him." says the other girl.

"Well, nice talking to you two, enjoy your date." says the girl as she leaves with the other girl.

"Date?" I ask.

Aura- When Terra and I finally caught up to Niveus the battle was already heating up. I rush in just before Slade kicks Niveus in the stomach. He slams into a wall and falls onto the floor. He curses while trying to get up. Quickly I turn to Slade; ready to fight, but he was already gone. "Damn it."

Niveus walks over to me; coughing, "Sorry, I tried to stall him."

"It's alright." I give him a reassuring smile. Before I could say anything else to cheer him up, screams come from the cruise ship's deck.

Terra runs up to us. "Slade left us a present; you guys need to come now!"

So we quickly ran outside to see a crowd of people running around screaming. A huge, giant, metal squid had surfaced from the water. It was attacking everything. "Titans, go!" yells a guy with a cape. Suddenly the Titans spring into action, but they are not enough to defeat the threat we had on hand.

**(Hi, sorry about this release being late but I had tutoring on Friday and then I got on the train to go to my dad's. I wrote this whole chapter on the train so there might be some mistakes, and thanks to Aquaven11 I added AqualadxxRaven; always thought they would be a good couple! Well, anyways sorry for the late chapter but in return for it being late it's huge! Took up 5 pages on my notebook! LOL! PLZ review!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Teen Titans: "Fading" (Part 3)

Beast boy- Never go against a huge squid unless you want your awesome, BRAND NEW clothes, stained with ink! "Ah!" I look at my shirt. "My clothes, my life, no wait… video games are my life, but my clothes!"

"Beast boy, snap out of it!" yells Robin as he throws a boomerang at an oncoming tentacle.

Cyborg blasts another tentacle, "Yeah, BB, come on we need you!"

"But," I sniffle.

"I'll get that stain out, but only if you fight!" says Aqualad as he comes towards the squid on a wave.

Immediately my motivation comes back. "Okay!" I cheer as I run toward the squid. I change into a lion and quickly start running up one of the squid's tentacles. When I was about to reach the top, the squid shakes me off and I land onto the deck of the ship. My lion form vanishes as I look up to see a familiar face. It was the girl that had amnesia, what was she doing here?

"Are you okay?" she asks me.

I ignore her question and stand up. "Stay back, this place is dangerous."

She laughs. "What, now you're trying to act cool after you get your butt kicked?"

My face turns red. "I didn't get my butt kicked!" I yell.

"Sure, sure," she looks at the squid. "Can you change into anything that can breathe fire?"

"Why?" I ask.

She looks at me. "Because that squid is metal, fire melts metal, isn't that obvious?"

"No, I can't turn into anything that can breathe fire," I shrug. "I wish I could."

She sighs and pulls down her gray cap some more. "Guess I have to then."

"Have to, what?" I ask, but she had already started running towards the squid. "Are you crazy? It will kill you, you idiot!"

She was nearing the squid; it didn't notice her because it was too busy fighting the Titans. She jumped onto one of its moving tentacles like I had done. She will just be thrown away like I had been. The squid moves its tentacles, trying to shake her off, but she was still running up it. I stare in amazement as she nears the top. Everyone else had noticed her now. She pushed herself off of the squid's tentacle, as she flew past the squid's face she held out her hands. "See you," she said to the squid. Then lava engulfed the whole entire squid, it shrieked in pain as it melted into the ocean. She landed onto the ship's deck; not even a scratch on her.

"How did you-." I ask.

"Next time, you people should clean up." she said, than she disappears in a flash of light.

"Dude, who was that," asks Cyborg.

"Beast Boy, do you know her?" questions Aqualad.

"Not really, but now I want to." I say.

"So, you don't know her at all?" Robin asks me while typing on the super computer. "Do you at least know her name?"

"No, the only thing I know about her is that she has amnesia." I shrug from the couch.

"That's helpful," says Raven as she searches through the security camera from the boat. She closes her laptop and gives a long sigh. "Someone got on before me and erased everything."

"How do you know that?" asks Cyborg.

Raven turns the laptop over to where everyone can see it and opens it up. "This," on the screen was a happy face with a word bubble that said. 'Too slow!' She abruptly closed it, clearly angry.

"Hah!" laughs Cyborg.

"Dude, that's hilarious!" I add.

Raven was about to throw the laptop at them when Aqualad put his hand on it, keeping her from lifting it up. "Anger is a weakness." he says to her with a smile.

"Hey, wait a second, I think I've got something!" says Robin from the keyboard of the super computer.

"What is it?" asks Starfire as she appears behind him.

Robin opens up the screen so that everyone can see. "A chat." he says as the same smiley face Raven's laptop just had, pops up on the super computer's monitor. 'Yo.' said the word bubble.

"Ooh!" I wish to type something back!" begs Starfire.

"Let me see." I run to the keyboard, before Robin could get me away I type. "Are you the amnesia girl?"

'Nope.' replies the smiley face immediately.

I become puzzled. "Then who are you?" I type.

'My name is nothing worth remembering.' says the smiley face.

Immediately Raven and Aqualad jump to the keyboard. "Purple?" they type.

"Who the heck is Purple?" I laugh, but then I shut up when the smiley face replies.

'Bingo!'

"I thought she was weird." says Aqualad as he watches Raven type another message.

"What do you want?" types Raven.

The smiley face takes a while to reply. 'The Titans are a nuisance to our mission. Stop getting in our way; if you do get in our way again we'll kill you.'

Aqualad types "Stop typing and turn on a video or something."

The smiley face disappears and the Purple girl appears on the screen. "Fine, fine." she says with a bored tone to her voice.

"Hey." comes another voice. The Purple girl turns to see another girl.

"Amnesia girl!" I point out.

She ignores me. "Why are you talking to the weaklings?"

"We are not weaklings!" yells Robin.

Finally the amnesia girl gives her attention to us. "You guys can't even get rid of a silly squid.

"Silly!" laughs Cyborg. "That thing was hardly funny!"

"Annoying," says the amnesia girl.

The Purple girl laughs. "Sorry, her attitudes change." Her eyes seemed sad and distant, but then she reverts back to her old self. "Just stay out of our way and we won't kill you." Then the screen turns black.

"Kill us?' asks Aqualad while laughing. The screen was black but the sound was still on. Slowly the Titans listened in.

"Niveus is cooped up in his room." says a voice that belonged to the amnesia girl. "He's depressed about losing against Slade."

"He'll get over it eventually." says the Purple girl's voice.

"Why did you threaten the Titans?" asks the amnesia girl.

"Because, the closer you are to them, the more you will remember." sighs the Purple girl.

"That's a bad thing?" questions the amnesia girl.

"I don't really know, just keep on that cap and stay in the shadows." orders the Purple girl.

"Boring, I want to track down Slade and get rid of him." says the amnesia girl sadly. They both laugh. "How long will that last?"

"It doesn't matter; we have nowhere else to go. After all Slade-." she pauses. "Crap, I left the speakers on!"

"Hah!" laughs the amnesia girl. Then the sound disappears.

Niveus- When someone is asleep they obviously are having a dream; whether worth remembering or not. I was on the back door steps of my family's old house. I was younger, maybe below ten; it's too annoying to try to remember. "Hey," says my older brother; he was standing a step above me, a basketball in his hands. "Let's go and play."

"I don't want to," I say as I rub my eyes, trying to hide my tears from my brother. He would only think they were childish.

"Just shut up and come play with!" orders my brother.

"No! The other kids will just make fun of me!" I scream. "They call me a freak! I don't like it!"

"You're no freak, you're just special." coos my brother with a pat on my back.

"That's the same thing!" I say, my tears coming back.

My brother sighs and stands in front of me. "Listen; if you come with me I'll protect you. Now will you come?"

"If you protect me, like a super hero?" my eyes light up.

He smiles, "Yeah, like a superhero. I'll protect you."

The last thing I remember is me turning into the me of now. "Liar." I say to him. Then his smile fades.

"What happened to you?" asks Terra as she looks at me, my hair sticking up like upside down icicles. "If I wasn't looking closer I would not have notice that your hair is sticking up more than usual!"

"I took a well deserved nap." I answer while walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Aura sits down beside me and skims me over. "And what part of it was well deserved?"

"Unless, getting your butt kicked by Slade is well deserved." jokes Terra.

"Just shut up." I groan while touching my forehead. "I have a headache."

"Then more the reason for us to not shut up." answers Terra with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "After all, you look like crap so why not have you also feel like crap."

"I'm going back to bed." I say groggily as I trudge back to my room.

"Hope you feel better!" yells Aura over to me.

"I hope so to." Then I go into my room.

Terra- "What is a matter with him?" I ask Aura once Niveus disappeared inside his room.

"He's just having a bad day." says Aura; her eyes glazed over in sympathy for Niveus and his so called headache. She notices me looking at her and gives her usual small smile. "Don't worry; he'll be fine when his headache leaves."

"When will that be?" I ask. Aura only shrugs and walks away. "Ok then."

Since Aura and Niveus are both gone, I decided to go for a walk. In some unconscious way I wandered over to the ocean. I sat down on the sand and allowed my eyes to wander off on the crashing waves. I heard some sand scrunch beneath someone's feet, but I did not bother to look back. "Funny thing, the ocean," began a boy behind me. "Its tossing waves of so much power makes the onlooker feel calm, when the ocean is angry and has raging waves; one still feels so calm."

"Because one goes to the ocean to run away from stress," I answer; till looking at the ocean. For some reason I do not feel calm.

"What are you running away from?" asks the boy, his voice even closer to me than before.

I finally turn back to see the boy. He was at least two years older than me; his bare feet resting on the sand, light jeans rolled up on the ankles; as if to dodge an oncoming tide, then a simple t-shirt. He looks at me with silver eyes, and pure silver hair resting on top of his head. "I'm running away from-." I begin.

"Me," finishes the boy, a plain smile on his face.

I do not answer him. He laughs and then walks away, disappearing beyond the sand. "Yes," I finally say, but he was already gone.


End file.
